Derpfish
Derpfish are the most common and famous of the Derpa genus. They appear almost exactly as they are shown in the picture, except that that expression only comes on their face upon saying "Ouurgh?." They are known for not moving, being extrememely intelligent, and becoming Eldrazi when angered. Famous derpfish include Pisces Derpa, Xoac Derpa, and (technically) the Eldrazi Titans. Origins Derpfish were created by the Elder Pantheon shortly after Derpsharks. They were accidently made too tough to the point where not even the Elder Pantheon could destroy them. After creating Dementia in a failed attempt to destroy them, the gods decided to create the universe Upalim to keep the Derpfish in. Behavior/Biology Derpfish are completely indestructible. Many gods have tried, but a derpfish cannot be destroyed by anything but the Anti-Derp Cannon. Derpfish spend all their time since they are born calculating a pre-programmed mathematical calculation. It is believed the question is "What is the question of life, the universe, and everything?" to which the answer is 42. They already know about 42, but calculate the question. Upon making contact with a solid or liquid at a force of 3 Newtons or greater, they will stop calculating and say "Ouurgh?", a sound of confusion. They will not actually see whatever touched them-- Their eyes are actually sacks of cells that engage in photosynthesis to keep their brains running. After repeated saying of "Ouurgh?" they will, in an annoyed tone, exclaim "Arrgh!" Not due to pain, they cannot feel pain. Rather, that the constant annoyance nd interruptions have caused them to lose track and need to move back a little bit on their calculations. After about 2 hours, they will go back to normal, but if harassed even once more within this time, they exclaim "ROOOOOOAAAR!" and then go "Rage Mode." Rage Mode is when the annoyed derpfish flips itself inside out. All of its defenses are actually kept on the inside of its body. When flipped inside out, derpfish are huge-- much larger than the tallest buildings mankind has constructed. The raging derpfish will then go on a rampage, attempting to destroy anything and everything in their path until the harrasser is annihilated. After they are finished this rampage due to injury or success in annihilation, they will set themselves back to normal, often being larger than their previous size. (Jumbo Derpfish.) These larger derpfish can go rage mode again, but will not become larger than they already are. Difference between Raging Derpfish and Eldrazi? -Other than the Eldrazi Titans, Eldrazi were never derpfish. They were created as eldrazi and don't turn back under any conditins, sice they have no derpfish in them. -Eldrazi reproduce by asexually creating offspring. Raging Derpfish do not reproduce. -Raging derpfish still retain a small amount of intellect. Eldrazi do not. (With the exception of the Eldrazi Titans.) -Raging derpfish will specifically aim for whatever harrassed them, destroying anything on the way if convienient. Eldrazi want to destroy everything equally, with the exception of each other. -Raging derpfish tend to be more powerful than eldrazi, though they only last for a limited time. -Eldrazi can be destroyed with a considerable amount of effort. Raging derpfish cannot. (Unless you're Destructus or something equally absurd. Death Once a Derpfish finally calculates the question, it goes into a state of shock at the results. Its eyes go super wide, the derpfish makes a loud gasping noise, and then it goes into cardiac arrest and dies... Well, to the extent that a Derpfish can die. While its mind ceases to function and it makes no obvious movements, the derpfish's cells begin to merge back together. The derpfish's details become less clear, until it becomes a massive single cell. This cell then divides into two massive cells, of the same size. These cells then divide on their own, but their splittings are half their size, as they become that size too. In otherwords, they develop into two new derpfish, which, having forgotten the question, both begin to calculate again. Are derpfish stupid? No, not at all. In fact they are only clueless. In their minds they calculate the question to which the answer is 42. 42 is the answer to life, the universe and everything. When they are succesful in calculating the question, they immediately die, however using the process of mitosis, they split into two baby derpfish.